I sorry part one
by Sparkles X3
Summary: "Ciel you made a demon contract?"


**Hay peeps! It's *Sparkles* here anyways some people may get confused cause I am mixing the manga and the anime in this story cause I LOVE THEM BOTH! Anywasy LizzyxCiel don't like don't read and if you do like, AREN'T CIEL AND LIZZY SO CUTE! THEY SHOULD BE MORE LOVED THEIR ARE THE CANNON PAIRING AFTER ALL! Part one!**

Lizzy pov

"Ciel~!" I shouted as I ran to my dearest Ciel, I embraced him in a tight hug. "Oh Ciel I missed you sooooooooo much!" "Elizabeth I saw you last week" he stated. "That is to long darling~! We need to see each other every day from now on! Oh I know! To make up for the time we did not see each other" "No ball." Ciel interrupted. "I was going to say a day of hanging out.." I whispered "Fine" Ciel replied. "YAY~! Thank you so much!" I shouted

Next day

"I am here!" I screamed Alois and Ciel are waiting for me...why are the angry? "Lizzy how could you invite him!" Alois groaned "Well Alois you were invited... I invited you cause you and ciel are such close friends..." I mumbled "FRIENDS!" the yelled, "Elizabeth we hate each other!" Ciel explained "Then why do you go to the Trancy manor all the time?" I asked "never mind" Ciel sighed we started to drink tea, I liked the tea but I see Ciel and Alois don't, I guess men like strong tea... "Paula, Katharine could you make stronger tea for the two men please?" I asked (Katharine is a fan made neko demon me and my friend made up no Lizzy didn't trade her soul she traded friendship) everyone was shocked expect my maids, "What" I asked "You ASKED your maid to do something?!" Ciel and Alois exclaimed. "I think they mean to say butlers and maids are given orders and have to do them, so why be polite to them." What!? "They are people to you know! They have feelings! That would be rude!" I shouted. My maids nodded their heads, and then served the tea. "Thank you." I said the tiny little desserts were laid out they looked so tasty! "Mhhhhh" I moaned as I took a bite of the littel strawberry pastry. Ciel chuckled at my childlessness I started to pout, that made Alois start laughing.

"Wow Lizzy what a lovely sound you made I want to hear that every day!" Alois smirked, with that Ciel blew up "What did you say! That is rude to say to a young lady that is engaged! And she is twelve for Gods sake," and continued on and on and on "Got that Alois" yay Ciel is done! Alois looks scared... "Ummm Ciel..." "What!" he snapped I have seen him like this before...but every time...he is angry...it makes me sad."I-I-am-sorry-Ciel-but-I-did-nothing-wrong-and-you-are-yelling-at-ME!" I sobbed. Ciel and Alois started to confurt me and Ciel apologized. After I stopped crying Ciel said "I am sorry Elizabeth" "I told you call me Lizzy!" I shouted he chuckeled that made me so happy, even if it was small I have not seen him happy for a long time. Happy...

Time skip

"Bye Alois have a nice day!" I shouted "Yes Alois have a great day by dieing in a hole, that is on fire so we would have less work!" Ciel shouted. I stared at him he had a strait face on. That was a joke... Right? "Oh Ciel my mother said I could stay at your place tonight!" Ciel looked shocked but nodded in approval. "Yay~! You are so nice Ciel I could just eat you up!"I shouted, while hugging him"Lizzy get off!" I stopped hugging him. "You rembered?" he nodded he gave me a hand and westarted to walk back with our butler and maids behind us

Time skip

Ciel pov

"Good night my lord" Sabation said after done dressing me. "Leave" I ordered, and so he did. I took of my eye patch to show my mark, the thing that marks my soul to be eaten by this demon... How can I show him respect? I heared a gasp, I snapped out of my train of thought and saw... Elizabeth...no.

Lizzy pov

He made a contract? Wait so Sabation is a demon... Okay, but he did not tell me? Ciel traded his soul! "Ciel did you make a demon contract?" I wispered, "How do you know about that Lizzy?" he asked. "Katharine is a demon..." I said his eyes widened "You traded you soul Lizzy... Why you have a great life" "Why did you trade YOUR SOUL! DON'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU!" I interrupted he was shocked by my sudden out burst "No I traded friendship not my soul...Katharine looked lonely the first time I saw her so we became friends, she was good at chores so my mother highered her to be a maid" I said, he looked relived "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was not their for you"


End file.
